Damaged
by ChosenOneKanay13
Summary: After losing his mother at the hands of Slade, Oliver vowed for redemption against him, and won. Now with Slade locked away in an underground prison, on Lian Yu, Oliver begins to have haunting dreams and hallucinations of facing against his worst enemy yet. Now Oliver faces a fateful decision. To continue being Oliver Queen, or become the Arrow Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3. **

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**"**

**Chapter 1 - Hallucinations of the Dead (six Months after season 2)**

**{Oliver's POV}**

I screamed in pain as a wave of agony shot through me again. It was from one of the many attacks I had endured while on the island six years ago. Now as I found myself back there fighting for my life one thing flashed through my mind, _I'm dreaming again. _It was the same dream that had been plauging me, since the aniversary of the day I came back to the city. Another wave of pain shot through me as I fought against Slade, and jolted myself awake breathing heavily. Trying to slow down my breathing and racing heart, for a split second I thought I was back on Lian Yu again. Looking around in a panic, I slowly realised that I was back in my room safe and alone.

For a split second, I half expected my mother to run in the room and check on me, with my sister Thea not far behind, but I knew that would never happen again. Thea had left Starling after Slade Murdered our mother. I never blamed her of course, part of me wanted to leave too, jsut to stay away fro good, but I couldn't. I had a job to do, to keep my city safe from those who were poisoning it, and to make amends for my family's name. It was a lot to handle, and it was getting harder and harder. With the death toll continuing to rise, how many more people was I going to lose? How many more people were going to die because of me?

My father, Tommy, My mother, all dead, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them. _Who was next?_ I didn't even want to think about that. I tried to shake the thought away from my mind, when suddenly, my mother's death flashed through my mind. She had been murdered right in front of me by Slade, who had stabbed her streight through her chest. She gave up her life to save mine and Thea's. No one asked her to do it, maybe it was just something that a mother had to do to protect her children. Now with Thea away from Starling, I was alone. I still had my friends, who fight alongside me to protect Starling City, but as far as family goes, I was alone and I was going to stay that way, unless I could find a way to bring my sister back home.

Drawing in a deep shaky breath, I got up and went into the hallway. The feeling of loneliness was begining to get to me, and I realised I was missing Thea. Wonder what she's doing right now? I thought. The last time I spoke to her was six months ago, when she called me after she got out of Starling, and that she was okay, but since I hadn;t heard from her, and everytime I called and left a message, she never called me back. I let out a breath I haden't even realised I had been holding, and decided to call her. I crossed back into the room, and grabbed my phone. No sooner had I turned around, I nearly froze. There standing in front of me was my mother. She was wearing the same outfit she had been murdered in, only the wound on her chest from Slade's blade was gone. "My baby boy, I'm so proud of you." She said as her blue eyes welled up with tears and she embraced me in a loving hug. Feeling my mother's arms around me again, made me start to think that she wasn't dead after all. The warm feeling of her love felt so real.

"I'm so proud of you, for protecting our family and the city. Starling would be lost without you Oliver." I drew in a shaky breath as I pulled away from her and felt her hand touch my face. I knew it wasn't real. She was dead, which ment only one thing, I was hallucinating again. Imagining she was there, because of how much I missed her. "How can you be proud of me?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I'm the reason why your dead. Why dad's gone, Tommy, your all dead, because of me." Mom shook her head, and her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. "no sweetie, your dad and I gave up our lives for you. I know that your father did what he had to do to make sure you had lived when you were on the island, and I gave up my life to protect you and your sister. our deaths were not your fault, you had nothing to do it, we as parents do our jobs to protect our children no matter the cost."

"Oliver?" Suddenly I heard Diggle's voice and I turned around. "You okay? I kept calling you, didn't you answer your phone?" I looked at him confused, then looked down and realised that my phone was still in my hand. "Oh sorry, I guess I didn't have it on." I said nerviously. "It rang five times Oliver, what's gotten into you? Did you have enough sleep last night?" flashbacks of Lian Yu flashed through my mind, and for a split second I could've sworn I saw my own reflection standing before me as The Arrow. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turned around slowly, and gasped as I saw Slade behind me. Whirling around, I grabbed Slade's arm and flipped him onto his back hard. "Oliver!" I shook my head and blinked my eyes, and when I looked down again, I saw Diggle lying on the ground on his back. "What the hell's wrong with you kid? have you lost your damn mind?"

Diggle got up from the ground and looked at me, with eyes full of anger and disapointment. "Damn it Oliver, if this is all too much for you to handle-" "No." I said in a low voice. "Sorry Dig, I don't know what happened. I guess your right, I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Then again, not knowing what's going to come next, it's hard to let your guard down." Diggle nodded. "Maybe we should talk to Felicity about this." I shook my head. "I don't want to bother her with this, besides I'm fine." Diggle rolled his eyes. "Sure your okay Oliver." I heard him mutter. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. "Felicity? what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Oliver, you need to get to the Arrowcave immediatly. Something really bad just happened." I could hear Felicity's voice breaking, which only added to the panic I was already feeling. "What do you mean? What's happened?" "It's Sara..." Felicity said as her voice broke into sobs. "She's dead. Oliver, Sara's dead."

I felt my throat constrict, making it dificult to breathe as I nearly dropped the phone and went to my knees. "No." I muttered to myself, feeling tears coming to my eyes again. "Not again. Not another death." My father, Tommy, My mother, and now Sara, all dead, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them.

**Too be continued...Chapter 2 coming soon. I know that Sara is dead in the show, and I will [possibly be continuing some of the storyline with my Arrow/Teenwolf crossover story with Roy, so if anyone is interested to find out more about Sara's killer, then please read my story with Roy, which will also be coming soon too. Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**WereCoyote13**

**(Formally FlamingSkullTigress)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3. **

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**" **

**Previously on Arrow: **"My baby boy, I'm so proud of you." She said as her blue eyes welled up with tears and she embraced me in a loving hug. Feeling my mother's arms around me again, made me start to think that she wasn't dead after all. The warm feeling of her love felt so real.

"I'm so proud of you, for protecting our family and the city. Starling would be lost without you Oliver." I drew in a shaky breath as I pulled away from her and felt her hand touch my face. I knew it wasn't real. She was dead, which ment only one thing, I was hallucinating again. Imagining she was there, because of how much I missed her. "How can you be proud of me?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I'm the reason why your dead. Why dad's gone, Tommy, your all dead, because of me." Mom shook her head, and her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. "no sweetie, your dad and I gave up our lives for you. I know that your father did what he had to do to make sure you had lived when you were on the island, and I gave up my life to protect you and your sister. our deaths were not your fault, you had nothing to do it, we as parents do our jobs to protect our children no matter the cost."

"Oliver?" Suddenly I heard Diggle's voice and I turned around. "You okay? I kept calling you, didn't you answer your phone?" I looked at him confused, then looked down and realised that my phone was still in my hand. "Oh sorry, I guess I didn't have it on." I said nerviously. "It rang five times Oliver, what's gotten into you? Did you have enough sleep last night?" flashbacks of Lian Yu flashed through my mind, and for a split second I could've sworn I saw my own reflection standing before me as The Arrow. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turned around slowly, and gasped as I saw Slade behind me. Whirling around, I grabbed Slade's arm and flipped him onto his back hard. "Oliver!" I shook my head and blinked my eyes, and when I looked down again, I saw Diggle lying on the ground on his back. "What the hell's wrong with you kid? have you lost your damn mind?"

Diggle got up from the ground and looked at me, with eyes full of anger and disapointment. "Damn it Oliver, if this is all too much for you to handle-" "No." I said in a low voice. "Sorry Dig, I don't know what happened. I guess your right, I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Then again, not knowing what's going to come next, it's hard to let your guard down." Diggle nodded. "Maybe we should talk to Felicity about this." I shook my head. "I don't want to bother her with this, besides I'm fine." Diggle rolled his eyes. "Sure your okay Oliver." I heard him mutter. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. "Felicity? what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Oliver, you need to get to the Arrowcave immediatly. Something really bad just happened." I could hear Felicity's voice breaking, which only added to the panic I was already feeling. "What do you mean? What's happened?" "It's Sara..." Felicity said as her voice broke into sobs. "She's dead. Oliver, Sara's dead."

**NOW...**

**Chapter 2 - No Mercy **

**{Oliver's POV}**

"What happened?" I asked stepping into the lair to see Laurel with tears in her eyes, and Felicity consoling her. "Ollie, she was murdered." Laurel said softly. "Someone fired arrows in her chest, she fell and hit her head." "How do you know this?" I asked as she fell into my arms with tears still running down her face. "Because I saw it." Laurel's voice broke into sobs as she spoke. "I saw her fall, but I couldn't get to her in time. By the time I got to her Ollie, she was already dead." "Did you see who did it?" I asked. "Did you see who fired the arrows?" Laurel was silent, and I gently gripped her shoulders. "Laurel, listen to me, did you see who fired the arrows? please tell me if you did." I said calmly. Laurel shook her head. "No. I didn't see who did it, but when I find whoever did this, I'm going to make that person pay. No one takes my sister from me without a fight." "Laurel, you can't handle this on your own." I said.

"I'll be the one to find Sara's killer." Laurel's voice suddenly changed from grief to anger as she pulled away from me. "Ollie, this isn't your responsibility, Sara was my sister." "You can't handle this Laurel." I replied. "The League of Assassins are extremely dangerous, people you can't face." "Then what do you plan to do once you found Sara's killer Ollie?" she asked as I looked into her eyes. "Are you going to spare him, like you did with Malcolm?" Instintaly I felt a pang in my chest. Not of pain, but of guilt. "Your not a killer anymore Oliver." Laurel said angrily. "But I will do whatever it takes to see to it that my sister's killer is brought to justice. Even if it means it takes killing him to do so."

I felt another pang of guilt as I watched her leave, as Felicity turned toward me. "You okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine." I replied preparing to suit up. "I'm going on patrol." I said trying to control the sudden rage that built up within me. "Oliver, you can't." she said trying to pull herself together. "You need to take some time to grieve." "I said I'm fine." I replied. "Oliver, you've barely had time to mourn the loss of your mother, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up." She said calmly as I felt her hand touch my shoulder. Just as I felt her touch, a sudden wave of fear raced down my spine, and suddenly just like before, for a split second, I saw my reflection standing before me as The Arrow. "Oliver?" Felicity asked in concern. "Are you okay? Talk to me. What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said firmly and shaking my head. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I moved away from her and continued on out of the Arrowcave, despite hearing Felicity's pleas about me not going, and about how dangerous it was.

I knew I had to get out of there. It was too much, and could bearly breathe. Seeing Sara's body, and hearing Laurel talking about about putting herself in harm's way, was all too much. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought as I suddenly thought of my dad's list. I have to stop this before it gets any worse." I muttered. "I can't keep letting this happen. No one else is going to die because of me. I thought drawing in another deep breath. Dad, Shado, Tommy, mom, and now Sara. All of them were dead because of me, and I wasn't going to lose anyone else no matter the cost. "Diggle, Felicity and Roy may hate for it, but I can't lose any one else. I can't keep having them risking their lives like this. I started this thing by myself, and I'm going to finish it by myself.

Once I suited up, and made it out into the city, I drew in a breath full of air and let it out slowly. The city was dark and quiet, like it always was on most nights, but I knew the peace and tranquilty wouldn't last for long. Suddenly I felt my phone virate in my pocket, and as I pulled it out to see who it was, all it read on the screen was private caller. Using the voice filter that was built into the phone I answered it. "Hello?" "Greetings Mr. Queen, so we meet again I supose." I felt my heart stop in my chest at the reconization of the voice on the other end. Slade. "Interesting how you seem to be alone at the moment." Slade said, as I looked around in a panic. How did he know where I was? "What's going on?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and collected. "How do you know I'm alone?" "Simple." Suddenly Slade's voice seem to echo, and I felt a wave of fear run through me. "I'm behind you."

I wheeled around in a fighting stance, with my bow in hand. Reaching for a trick arrow, I suddenly realised I was staring at nothing. Slade wasn't there. "What the hell is going on Slade? What's your game?" "Game? there's no game Oliver. I told you I wasn't going to forget the promise I had made to you earlier, and that I wasn't going to stop until everyone who's close to you is dead." "So you were the one who killed Sara." I said as a sudden jolt of anger flashed through me. "No Oliver I did not. Though I sure do wish I had though." "Stop this Slade. Stop with the games already." "Why would I stop Oliver? I find it quite enjoyable watching you suffer." Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through me as I was knocked off my feet. My phone flew from my hand as I hit the ground. "Miss me kid?" I shot to my feet, and aimed a trick arrow at Slade and fired. The arrow shot through the air like a speeding bullet, but it didn't hit him. "You going to have to try a lot harder then that Arrow." Suddenly there was another voice approaching, as the Dark Archer suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Malcolm." I growled. "Your supossed to be dead." "Guess you underestemated my abilities Oliver."

I knew I was outnumbered, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Trying to hold my own against both of them wasn't easy as the numbers game now began to catch up with me. I felt a huge blast of pain shoot through me as I felt one of Slade's fist connect, hitting me in the side. I could feel and hear my ribs being broken, cracked and shattered on the impact as I hit the ground. Struggling to move and breathe from the pain, I still managed to reach for another trick arrow, but just as I had done so, a wave of pain shot through my arm as I felt Malcolm's foot stomp it hard, stoping me from moving. "It's over Oliver." "What now?" I managed weakly gritting my teeth in pain. "You going to kill me now?" "Not just yet kid." Came Slade's voice. Just as I was about to reply, I felt everything around me suddenly growing dim as I began to lose conciousness from the pain that was ravaging through me. "No mercy kid." was the last thing I heard from Slade as darkness enveloped me and I passed out.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Oliver make it? stay tuned for more too find out. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. **


End file.
